


Mako Rutledge is dead (or so I thought)

by What_Is_Effort



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, roadhog is a big gay change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Is_Effort/pseuds/What_Is_Effort
Summary: Roadhog should've known it would've been a mistake to let Junkrat, the annoying pyromaniac who blew his own limb off, into an English pub.





	Mako Rutledge is dead (or so I thought)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never published anything on AO3 before. It's a little scary, I'm not gonna lie - but I've been reading a bunch of stuff on here for years now. I thought I should contribute to this side of the fandom, so here you go!

Roadhog should've known it would've been a mistake to let Junkrat, the annoying pyromaniac who blew his own limb off, into an English pub.

Why didn't he just drag him away? The idiot always got in trouble, especially with that loud mouth of his.

At least they wouldn't look too out of place. Roadhog had the common sense to steal some clothes earlier in the year. Frostbite be damned. 

Why did England have to be so fucking cold?

"And thats the full story on how I lost this!"

Roadhog was watching the Rat from a distance. Sure, he was his bodyguard, but even the One Man Apocalypse needed a break from the madness.

He was super close to leaving, too. He had to take off his mask - something he HATED.  Everything was suddenly too real. He could feel some part of Mako Rutledge in him, the man he thought he'd killed off years ago.

He suddenly noticed something was off with the woman Junkrat was with.

Whilst Junkrat told her tale after tale, she kept stroking his prosthetic arm.

Roadhog wasn't stupid. Junkrat wasn't okay. He would've at least been laughing at something. Anything.

He walked over to the pair, and grabbed Junkrat's cotton covered shoulder.

"Jamie! I missed you, honey!" he said.

"Uh, roa-" Utterly confused, Junkrat looked at Roadhog for clarification on what he was doing.

"And you are?"

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there. I'm his boyfriend." Hopefully she'd buy it.

"Really? Oh sure you are. And I'm the queen. Stop trying to white knight, dude. It's obvious you're not together."

She didn't buy it. Shit.

"Nah, Sheila. Me and my darlin' have been together for what now, 2? 3? 3 years." 

For once, Junkrat actually understood a plan without any words. Junkrat may be a childish, insane, pyromaniac, but an idiot? That is one thing he isn't, half of the time.

"And those 3 years have been the best of my life, Jamie." 

This was getting a little weird for Roadhog. At least his boss was okay. He could ignore Mako Rutledge for a while longer.

"I seriously don't buy this, guys. After all, why would a cutie like you," she said, batting her make-up ridden eyes at the Rat, "end up with a fat loser like him? Like, no offense, but who on earth would date you?"

Well that stung. A little, at least. Roadhog didn't care at all, but Mako? Mako wanted to go home and cry in a tub of ice-cream.

This lady really wasn't giving up. He had to leave with Junkrat now.

"Are you blind, Sheila?! I don't know about you, but when I see my darlin', I see a strong, masculine man who'll sweep me off my feet all over again! Makes me just wanna~"

And way too quickly, Junkrat was kissing him. Junkr- Jamison wasn't the best kisser - he was downright awful - but a small, tiny part of Mako knew he was enjoying it way too much.

He wasted so much time not responding but at the same time responded too quickly.

It lingered on for way too long, at least by Roadhog standards.

They didn't notice the woman scoff and find another guy to flirt with.

"Oi! Get a room!" Some drunk man slurred.

They pulled away. Roadhog dragged Junkrat by the arm towards his motorbike. They'd stayed too long. They needed to head back to their hideout.

"Roadie, mate, I'm sorry 'bout-"

"Jamison."

"Yeah, hog?"

"Just... shut the fuck up for a minute."

"Oh. I'll try me best, no promises!"

 

Mako Rutledge was dead. He had been for years. The emotional fucker had been destroyed, never to be seen again.

 

It was only now where he asked himself if it was truly a good thing or not.


End file.
